Flowers for Jaken
by Sgt. Sporky
Summary: Rin decides to create gifts for her friends. Read, review, enjoy.


_**A/N: Hello again! This is actually a rewrite of a very old fic that I deleted a long time ago and largely forgot about in the years that followed, especially after I began writing more for Redwall and RWBY. At the time, it was a poorly-formatted mess for which I long ago lost all original copies, but the premise remains in my mind, and so I bring you another relic back from the grave- Flowers for Jaken. Read. Enjoy. Review.**_

 **MUQFF**

The day was bright in their little mountainside campsite. The air so high above was clear and refreshing for the great demon lord as well as his little human companion and the imp servant who, in spite of everything, Sesshomaru continued to employ. Rin enjoyed it far more than them- or, in the case of Sesshomaru, simply let it on more, for the dog demon also found a certain wonder and beauty in looking down at the world from on high no matter how often he did it or for how long, though he would never admit it to anyone without following up with the rationalization that it was only the proper order of things. It was not, after all, in his nature to betray his feelings. Not even to the little girl he allowed to place a crown of flowers about his head, with Jaken standing aside, the imp silenced in sheer shock at the child's boldness and insolence. He couldn't even find the words to scold her, instead simply sputtering incomprehensibly.

Sesshomaru sat impassively in the wind, his luscious silver locks blowing in the gentle breeze, entrancing the young child with their beauty, as they had since she had first seen him in that forest what seemed a lifetime ago to her and mere moments before to him. Rin had grown to know enough of her new friend to see that he secretly enjoyed the little headdress she'd made for him- if he did not enjoy it, he would have removed it. Jaken, unobservant, continued his sputtering, of which neither frail human child no great demon lord took notice. She took great pride in her work, having gone to much effort to ensure the flowers' even spacing, complimentary colors and consistent pattern as well as its perfect fit about Sesshomaru's head. Jaken, finally overcoming his trauma at the sight of his lord wearing such a thing (and allowing a human to put it on him, no less!), offered to remove the offending garment.

"No, Jaken," the dog demon said. "Let it be."

"Milord?"

"Was I not clear, Jaken? I will assume you have begun to have trouble hearing. Let it be. It causes me no discomfort."

Jaken stared quizzically at his master a moment before responding. "Aye, milord."

"It is good that you understand, Jaken. Good help can be difficult to find. I am going to find some food. I shall return in an hour's time. Stay here. Allow no harm to befall her."

"Yes, milord," Jaken responded.

Without another word, Sesshomaru- still wearing the flower crown, which Jaken silently admitted to himself was rather skillfully made, for a child's work- walked off, blended into the forest and was gone, off toward the nearest source of food his sensitive nose could find them. Jaken, as per his orders, stayed with Rin, who amused herself by going over her kana, written on a scroll Lord Sesshomaru had gifted her (a servant of the West could not be allowed to be illiterate, after all, or such was the excuse he used with himself and Jaken), carefully reading over each syllable to ensure she understood the sounds each symbol represented. With time, she would be properly able to read, and had already mastered a few basic words, though she rarely found the time and tools to practice writing. She was so very grateful that Lord Sesshomaru had taken her in and been so kind to her. Even Jaken could appreciate the gratitude, deserved as it was.

Eventually, however, she grew bored of her independent study and carefully rerolled the scroll, bound it, and put it into its place in her little bag before going back to picking flowers and weaving crowns, first one for herself, and then a third, for fun as far as Jaken could tell. He often wondered why humans amused themselves in such strange manners. Humans, he decided, for what must have been the thousandth time, were strange. It was too late for his dignity by the time he realized what was happening and Rin slipped the flower crown- a perfect fit- on to his small head. Even as he reached up to throw it off and discard it, Lord Sesshomaru returned, still wearing his gift from the human child and carrying a great deal of fresh meat, and shot him a glare. He could practically hear the glare speak to him on its own.

"Let it be, Jaken," that look told him. "If you value your life, you'll wear it and act as though you like it, Jaken."

He did as the glare told him, stammering out his words. "Th- thank you, Rin! It is most lovely! I shall wear it 'till it wilts!" Jaken said nervously. Sesshomaru's look softened just the smallest bit as he finished his words, and the lord spoke.

"I have returned with meat and rice. It shall be no feast, but it will sustain us. Jaken, prepare it."

"Straight away, milord!"

 **MUQFF**

Later on that evening, with Rin fast asleep, Jaken stood behind a brooding Sesshomaru, both still wearing their crowns. "Milord?"

"Yes, Jaken?"

"What is this child's obsession with humiliating us?"

"I believe she intends these things as gifts. They are made with much care. They cause us no harm and bring her such joy. There is no reason why we should not keep them, for now."

"Mortals find joy in strange things, milord."

"They do. Their lives are brief and, as near as I can tell, difficult for ones as weak as them. Perhaps it aids their weak hearts to find excuses to be joyful."

"Perhaps. You are as wise as ever, milord."

Sesshomaru simply nodded, and reached up to touch his crown. He would never say as much to Jaken, but he enjoyed these small gestures from his small mortal. They made him feel cared for, which, given his half-brother's existence and inheritance, was not something he had gotten often. But he kept his silence on the matter, for he could not appear weak. Taking her in was bad enough. He just knew she would be the death of him. But somehow, he was alright with that.

Jaken, for his part, also reached up to touch his crown, and came to appreciate it in but the smallest ways. If his lord and master found value in it, surely there must be some. Whatever came, Jaken had faith in Sesshomaru and his judgement. He looked over at Rin- at this small, weak, foolish human- and wondered once more why his lord had taken her in.

Rin smiled in her sleep, glad the imp had taken her gift, and dreamed that she picked more flowers for Jaken. And indeed, the next day, she picked more flowers for Jaken. And the day after that. And the day after that, the day after _that..._

 **MUQFF**

 _ **A/N: This actually turned out a whole lot different from the original, as I recall it, but maybe that's for the better. I hope someone out there enjoyed. If you did, drop a review. If you didn't, drop a review. In either case, tell me why. The more feedback you can give me, the better I can make for you!**_


End file.
